The Pride of Zhang Fei
by Pheria
Summary: Zhang Fei wants to be part of the royal family. Though he's going to sacrifice his own daughter. Just read, don't look at the summary, I couldn't make a good summary. Xing Cai X Guan Ping


**This is my second fic in Dynasty Warriors. Because I like Xing Cai so much, I decided to make a story about her and her father, the mighty Zhang Fei. Well, forgive me if I made many grammatical mistakes and words usage. I tried my best to use the grammar correctly. **

**Enjoy the story!!**

**

* * *

**

"Lady Xing Cai, Master Zhang Fei called for you" a maid said to Xing Cai.

"Tell him, I'll be in his room in no time" Xing Cai told the maid.

The maid just nodded and bowed before Xing Cai, and then she walked back towards the dire ction of her coming. Xing Cai stared at her for a while and dressed properly in order to meet her dear father. She was curious that his father called her this late at night, because he usually drank until he was unconscius.

Xing Cai was in front of his door when she held her breath and opened the door. Xing Cai thought there was a serious thing that his father wanted to tell her, that made her a bit nervous. She walked closer to her father. He was sitting on a very big chair and looking at Xing Cai's eyes. She bowed before him.

"Did you summon me, father?" she asked politely.

"Yes, Xing Cai. I wanted to tell you something important" Zhang Fei told her

Xing Cai's felt more nervous after hearing what his father had just said. Is that thing really important?

"You're going to marry Liu Chan" he said while looking at his dear daughter's eyes. Xing Cai froze for a while

"No, I'm not! I don't like him at all, you know it father" she exclaimed. "I respected him for being the ruler of Shu, but I've never liked him at all, in fact I hate him"

Liu Chan always disturbed Xing Cai while she was training, and hated it when he did it. That independable man could only disturb her. And the other reason was she was with Guan Ping. Liu Chan would only bug Guan Ping and her.

"You must do it, Xing Cai! If you marry him we will be able to be consider as a part of the royal family" Zhang Fei explained

"So, that's what you want. You want to sacrifice me just because you want to be consider as a part of the royal family. How could you..." Xing Cai said with her furious eyes. "I've already given my heart to another man. You can't force me to marry Liu Chan!"

"Who's that man?" Zhang Fei asked

"Guan Ping" she told him

"Guan Ping? Guan Yu just took him in because he pitied that boy. Guan Ping is in the lower position that you are. Your mother is not from the lower class, and I'm a general. You need Liu Chan to be in the highest position" Zhang Fei laughed at her

Xing Cai didn't want to hear him talking anymore, she ran towards the door and went to her own room...

"Come back, you impolite girl! I'll have you marry him!" is all she could hear from her father.

* * *

Xing Cai asked one of her maids to call Guan Ping for her. The maid nodded and called Guan Ping. Not long after the maid was gone, Guan Ping arrived in her room. Xing Cai welcomed him with a warm hug and kissed his cheek. Guan Ping blushed

"Did you call me just for this?" he asked

"No, I've got something serious to tell you about" she told him

"Tell me, then" he said with a smile

"My father wants me to marry Liu Chan"

"What!?" he exclaimed. "That Liu Chan. That's not a good news"

"Who told you I'm going to tell you good news?"

"What are we going to do now?" Guan Ping asked

"We should stay calm now, I'll think of a plan to escape this" she said to him. "You should act like you know nothing"

"Alright" he nodded. "That's all you want to say, right? I'm going now. My dad called for me, too"

"Good night" she said

He went out of her room and hurriedly rushing to his dad's place. 'This time is my turn to be called by my dad, what does he want?' Guan Ping thought.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**My first Dynasty Warriors fanfic was about Xing Cai going to marry Liu Chan, but Zhang Fei wasn't in the story. At first I want to make a story about Zhang Fei letting her daughter went to the battle for the first time. But, I was really confused with what to begin with. So, I changed it. And here's the result. A bit Xing Cai x Guan Ping, and well maybe a sad story, I think...**

**Okay, thanks for reading and if you want to review, go ahead and I really appreciate your reviews.**

**See you,**

**-Pheria-**


End file.
